Selamat Tinggal
by diimaz kun
Summary: kalau sudah begini, aku tak ingin banyak orang yang tahu keadaanku ,, mina-san jangan tangisi kepergianku, kaa-san tou-san relakanlah aku pergi..aku ingin bermain selamanya di SURGA …
1. Chapter 1

hallow semuuua, salam kenall ...

ini fict pertamaku, jadi maaf yaa kalo banyak kekurangannya ...

happy reading..

**SELAMAT TINGGAL  
**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : Tragedy, Romance and Friendship

Warning : Ancur, garing dan banyak keanehan

Chapter 1 : Masuk SMA

Suatu pagi disebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah terlihat minato dan kushina sudah duduk dimeja makan menunggu anaknya yang sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah ….

'ohayo tou-san kaa-san …^^' sapa seorang pemuda berambut kuning

'ohayo naru-chan…' jawab kedua orang tuanya yg tak lain minato ft. khusina

'seperti biasa, kau selalu semangat naru-chan….' ucap minato diiringi senyuman

'iya, dia sepertimu waktu kecil …xixixixii' jawab kushina sesekali meledek minato

'apa kau sudah siap untuk hari pertamamu masuk SMA ?' tanya kushina sambil menyedokan nasi untuk naruto

'aku selalu siap buu ..!' jawab naruto

'hei kushina mengapa kamu tak mengambilkanku sepiring nasi juga ?' tanya minato yang iri kepada naruto

'kau ini kan sudah besar, jadi bisa ambil sendiri kan !' jawab kushina kesal

'i-iyaaa , hehhehhe' 'seram sekali dia waktu seperti ini' batin minato

'hihihhihiihi'

'jangan menertawakan ayahmu naru-chan TT'

'sudah cepat kalian sarapan, lihatlah waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 kurang 15 mnt' potong kushina

'iyaaa' jawab kedua orang berambut kuning tersebut

Setelah semuany selesai makan, kushina membawa piring" kotor kedapur untuk dicuci

'ayo naru-chan kita berangkat'

'ayah kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel" chan?' naruto sewot

'iya baiklah , pamit pada kaa-san mu dulu sana …' suruh minato keanak tunggalnya

'kaa-san naru berangkat dulu yaaaa' teriak naruto dari dekat dapur

'kushinaaa aku juga berangkat, jaga rumah yaa' ucap minato

'hati" narutoo, hei minato memangnya aku security disuruh jaga segala' pasang tampak kecut

'maaaf , ittekimasu.' Ucap minato sambil berlalu pergi ke mobil dengan naruto

'itterasshai' jawab kushina

Masuklah mereka berdua kedalam mobil

'naruto nanti kalau sampai disekolah jangan berbuat onar yaaa , hheeehh' ngledek naruto

'aku kan sudah besar ayah…huh'

Pemandangan dikonoha city sangat padat oleh kendaraan yang melintas, karena ini adalah hari pertama untuk semua orang beraktivitas …yup ini hari senin (padahal kg ada yang ngomong)

'sudah sampai naruto, oiya apa kau masih punya uang ?' tanya minato

'masih ko tou-san, tenang saja kalo ada apa" nanti naru tlp tou-san ko' jawab naruto

'sampai nanti tou-san…'

Digerbang sekolah sudah menunggu teman" naruto, ada kiba yang memakai tas akamaru, shino yang keliahatan rapi dengan dasi dan kacamata putih, shikamaru yang sedang duduk lalu choji yang lagi makan keripik kingkong *upps salah singkong maksudnya^^ dan pangeran uchiha yang tak lain sasuke sedang berdiri dengan gaya cool….

'ohayoo minaa…' sapa naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari menuju teman"nya

'kau lama sekali naruto, inikan hari pertama kita di SMA' ucap kiba

'kiba benar naruto' ucap choji sambil melahap kripik singkong

'mungkin saja naruto sedang melakukan sebuah misi semalam, makanya dia sedikit terlambat' ucap shino

'kau ini shino, bicaramu tak karuan'

'….' Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman"nya

'huuah membosankan' ucap shikamaru sambil berlalu masuk kedalam sekolah

'ayo kita masuk' ucap sasuke yang dari tadi diam

...

...

...

To Be Continued

..alhamdulillah rampung dah chapter 1-nya ….. muehehehe

Makasih yang udah baca

Chapter 2 :: in the school

Review yang banyak yaa supaya chapternya cepet berlanjut…..


	2. Chapter 2

SELAMAT TINGGAL

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : Tragedy, Romance and Friendship

Warning : Ancur, banyak keanehan

Chapter 2 : In The School

Dichapter sebelumnya naruto, sasuke, kiba, shino, shikamaru dan choji mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Konoha High School…..

Langsung aja dah yaa baca chapter 2 ini,

Happy Reading \^,^/

...

...

'wuaaaw….luas juga ya lapangannya, pasti ekskulnya banyak niiih ….muehhhehe' ucap naruto sambil nyengir-nyengir gk jelas

'heii kau kenapa naruto, seperti orang gila saja senyum sendiri, apa ada yang lucu disekolah ini ?' tanya kiba

'dia tidak gila, tapi dia mungkin sedang terpesona pada sesuatu benda atau semacamnya …' jawab shino

'aku tidak bertanya padamu…SHINO !' ucap kiba jengkel

'hahh aku tidak gila kiba, benar kata shino ..aku terpesona melihat lapangannya yang luas dan banyak ini…..bagaimana menurut kalian ?' tanya naruto pada 5 temannya

'aku tidak tertaik sama sekali naruto, aku lebih suka hal-hal yang mengandung makanan…' ucap choji

'kau benar naruto, lapangan ini memang luas dan sepertinya aku akan ikut semua ekskulnya….hahahhahah' ucap kiba diiringi tawanya

'benar kan kataku inuzuka kiba ?' tanya shino pada kiba

'grrrr' geram kiba mendengar ucapan shino

'sudahlah kiba, tenangkan dirimu' ucap naruto

'huhh baiklah' ucap kiba

...

ding dong ding dong 'PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH MURID BARU SILAHKAN MEMASUKI KELAS KALIAN , DAN TUNGGU SAMPAI PARA OSIS DATANG' ucap kepala sekolah KHS

...

'baiklaaah , ayoo semua kita masuuk' ucap naruto penuh semangat

...

Akhirnya mereka berlima pun masuk kedalam kelas 1 KHS, didalam mulai ramai karena sudah ada 7 murid kelas 1 dan ditambah mereka berenam jadi seluruhnya 13 murid.

'wah sudah ramai ya …' ucap naruto

'jelas saja, lihatlah sudah jam 7 lewat kan …' ucap kiba yang disamping naruto

'hallow semuaaa, selamat datang di Konoha High School…' sapa seorang guru yang berdiri dibelakang ke 6 anak didiknya tersebut

'tiba-tiba saja muncul seperti hantu' batin naruto

'yoo silahkan pilih tempat duduk kalian' perintah guru bermasker tersebut

'oiya pertama-tama saya ingin memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Hatake Kakashi dan saya bertanggung jawab atas kelas ini…jadii tolong kerjasamanya yaa ' lanjut guru tersebut

'aneh sekali ya kiba , guru itu….xixixixxi' ucap naruto pada kiba

'mungkin dia sedang menyembunyikan giginya yang tidak rata naruto, makanya dia memakai masker, hiihih' ucap kiba sambil menyembunyikan tawanya

...

Tok tok

'gomen kudasai, sensei…' ucap perempuan cantik berambut kebiru-biruan saat membuka pintu

'dozo o-suwari kudasai^^, ohh kalian ya ? ingin dimulai sekarang ?' tanya guru kakashi

'i-iya sensei, kami disuruh hiruzen-sama untuk memulainya lebih awal' ucap seorang wanita berkuncir yang ada disamping wanita berambut kebiru-biruan tadi

'baiklah tunggu sebentar yaa konan, anko, samui' ucap guru kakashi

'iya sensei' jawab ketiga siswi tersebut

'oke semuanya, tenang yaaa…ini ada kakak OSIS kalian akan memberikan instruksi untuk kegiatan MOS nanti, silahkan konan, anko, samui' perintah kakashi pada seluruh murid yang ada diruang kelas 1 sambil berlalu keluar ruangan

...

Naruto, kiba, nawaki, suigetsu, omoi, dan atsui terpesona melihat 3 bidadari yang ada didepan kelas

'seksi sekali naruto yang berambut kuning itu, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya lihat saja' ucap kiba

'coba lihat yang bermabut kebiru-biruan, dia terlihat lebih cantik dari yang berambut kuning' balas naruto

'kakak, boleh kenalan tidak ?' tanya seorang siswa yang menggigit sedotan sambil mengacungkan tangannya

'hwaahahaahhahaaha' seluruh murid kecuali shino, gaara dan sasuke dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah omoi

'boleeh, kemarilahh ….' ledek anko

'sudahlah anko' ucap konan yang sedang merapikan buku

'benarkahh ? baiklah kalau begitu' ucap omoi seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan kelas

'kita lihat seberapa beraninya kau' ucap anko sambil menyeringai

'boleh minta nomer handphonenya kakak ?' tanya omoi pada anko

'sebelum itu kamu harus buka seragam atas mu lalu tiduran didepan kelas sambil berucap (aku adalah lelaki terjelek diseluruh bumi)' perintah anko sambil membuka satu kancing seragam atasnya

...

'waooowwww' seisi ruangan mulai ramai melihat tingka anko yang membuka satu kancing seragam atasnya

...

Dibalik pintu kelas 1 sudah ada para OSIS yang sedang mendengarkan sesekali melihat kedalam ruangan

'hahhaha….lihatlah tingkah kakakmu kabuto…..buahhhahahaha' ucap yahiko sambil tertawa lebaaaaar

'lagi-lagi membuatku malu dia' ucap kabuto yang terlihat menyesal mempunyai kakak seperti itu

'sudahlah yahiko, jangan mengejek kabuto terus….lagi pula harusnya kau yang malu masa pacarmu bisa berbuat seperti itu…..hehhhe' ucap nagato

...

Didalam ruangan terlihat omoi masih berdiri didepan dan belum melakukan apa yang disuruh kakak OSIS

'cepat lakukan pecundang' ejek anko

'siial, dia meremehkanku' batin omoi

'baiklah akan kulakukan apa maumu nona' ucap omoi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya membuka seragam atasnya lalu tiduran didepan kelas

'besar juga nyali mu bocah' ucap anko diikuti gerakannya yang akan membuka satu lagi kancing seragamnya sambil berjongkok dihadapan omoi yang sedang tiduran

...

'sudah cukup !' ucap seseorang dari balik pintu kelas 1 sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedalam

'anko, yahiko datang' ucap samui yang sedang membantu konan menyiapkan materi

'ehhh yahiko, hehhehe' ucap anko sambil merapikan kembali kancing seragamnya

'apa yang kau lakukan ?' tanya yahiko pada anko

'hanya memberi mereka peringatan saja ko' jawab anko tersenyum pada yahiko

...

Seluruh murid baru hanya melongo melihat kejadian aneh itu

Tap tap tap

Ketua OSIS dan para anggotanya mulai memasuki ruang kelas 1 KHS

...

'berhenti kalian' perintah nagato pada kedua anggotanya 'lebih baik kalian selesaikan diluar' tambah nagato

'ayo' ucap yahiko sambil menarik keluar anko

'mohon perhatiannya semua, perkenalkan nama saya Nagato Uzumaki, saya diberi tanggung jawab sebagai ketua OSIS di KHS' ucap nagato

'dan perkenalkan nama saya Umino Iruka, saya diberi tugas sebagai wakil dari saudara nagato' ucap iruka seraya melangkahkan kakinya kedepan

'perkenalkan nama kalian dan jabatannya teman-teman' bisik nagato kepada para anggotanya

'namaku konan, aku selaku sekretaris disekolah ini'

'saya samui, sebagai bendahara'

'haii aku lee, bergerak dibidang jasmani kebugaran' ucap lee penuh percaya diri

'aku shizune dan aku mabui, kami dibagian kesehatan'

'yoo mend, namaku bee ada dibagian kreasi'

'namaku kabuto, bergerak dibidang kenegaraan….salam kenal'

'haloo semuaa, maaf atas kelakuan kami barusan yaa …namaku yahiko dan dia anko, kami bergerak dibidang kepemimpinan dan politik sekolahh' ucap yahiko dengan bangga

...

Setelah semua anggota OSIS memperkenalkan diri, kini tiba saatnya para murid baru untuk memperkenalkan diri

'okeee, sekarang gantian yaa….kalian semua perkenalkan diri kalian didepan sini satu persatu' perintah iruka pada seluruh murid baru

...

'haahh yang benar saja orang itu, masa kita disuruh maju kedepan !' ucap sakura kesal

'iya benar, seenaknya saja menyuruh kita' tambah ino

'a-aa-aku malu' ucap gadis berambut indigo

'tenang saja hinata, kita tidak akan kedepan' kata sakura yang membuat hinata tenang

...

'ayo kalian maju satu persatu' perintah iruka kembali

'aku aku' ucap naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya

'ayo kau maju duluan' kata iruka

...

Tap Tap Tap

'eheem ehem haii mina, namae wa Uzumaki Naruto ..'teriak naruto tegas

*pttss

'ehh uzumaki …?' ucap anko yang menyadari suatu hal

'iya benar, dia anak dari bibiku bisa dibilang dia saudaraku' ucap nagato terus teraaang

Seluruh anggota OSIS ber ohhh ria

...

'na-naruto-kun' ucap hinata lirih

'ehh ada apa hinata ?' Tanya sakura

'errr ano tidak apa-apa sakura-chan' jawab hinata yang pipi sudah terlanjur merah

'kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa mukamu memerah ?' *penyelidik mode on

'be-benar aku ti-tidak apa-apa' ucap hinata sambil membelakangi sakura

'heehhehe kau lucu sekali hinataaa' ucap gadis berambut kuning dibelakang sakura

'hahhaahh iya ino, lihat saja mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus' ucap sakura mengejek hinata

...

'hheheh' senyum hinata

'hei teme, cepat maju' perintah naruto pada sasuke

'hn, seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku' jawab sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya kedepan kelas

'namaku sasuke' ucap sasuke datar

...

*kyaaaa sasuuukeee-kuun

Gemuruh dari para siswi murid baru memenuhi ruangan kelas 1

...

'jadi dia adik itachi ?' tanya samui entah pada siapa

'tepat sekali samui, bagaimana kau tahu ?' ucap nagato

'tentu saja, karena pewaris darah uchiha memiliki wajah yang kharismatik dan tampan….apa kau lupa nagato, aku kan sahabatnya itachi pastinya aku tahu siapa keluarganya…sayang yaa itachi tak ada disini' ucap samui panjang lebar

'sepertinya lebih dari sahabat dehh' ledek nagato

*jduuk - - aduuh

'awas kau bilang sekali lagi' ancam samui pada nagato

'hanya bercanda ko hehehehhe, semoga itachi lekas sembuh ya' ucap nagato

...

*scene beralih

Disuatu tempat terlihat seseorang sedang terbaring ditempat tidurnya

#huachiii hachii

'ada yang sedang membicarakanku' kata seorang pemuda tersebut sambil mengelap ingusnya

...

*back to the school

'baiklah, siapa selanjutnya ?' tanya iruka pada semua murid baru

'namaku inuzuka kiba, aku punya kakak yang sekolah disini juga namanya hana inuzuka'

'bocah bertaring, kami hanya menyuruhmu untuk memperkenalkan dirimu…kenapa kau juga memperkenalkan kakakmu hahh' ucap yahiko sambil menjewer kuping kiba

'adduuuduh sakit, apa-apaan kau piercing' ucap kiba

'beraninya kau mengataiku piercing !' bentak yahiko

'yahiko, ingat janjimu !' ucap nagato menenangkan

'huhhh, aku bosan lebih baik aku keluar saja' ucap yahiko yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu

'anko, temani dia'

'oke nagato'

'kiba, kau duduk…selanjutnya' ucap nagato

'namaku gaara'

'aku chojuro, salam kenal semuaaa'

'kalian sudah mengenalku kan ?' ucap omoi

'omoi, cepat perkenalkan dirimu !' bentak kakak omoi yang tak lain adalah mabui

'ya ya, namaku omoi, senang bertemu kalian'

'shikamaru, salam kenal'

'namaku *kriiuk-kriiuk cho- *kriiuk'

*setttt

'tolong ditaruh dulu makanannya' ucap iruka

'baiik, namaku akimchi choji'

...

*gubrraaak

Semuanya menoleh kearah benda yang jatuh tersebut

'hinata hinata' ucap sakura panic

'apa yang terjadi ?' tanya nagato

'entahlah senpai, dari tadi dia sudah tidak kuat katanya' jawab sakura

...

Tap Tap Tap

'ada apa ini ?' tanya kakashi-sensei

'hhehe di-dia tidak apa-apa ko sensei' ucap sakura gemetar

'bisa gawat kalau ketahuan pura-pura sakit' batin sakura

'apa kau baik-baik saja ?' ucap naruto

...

*zruuttt

Muka hinata semakin memerah karena ada naruto dihadapannya

'gawat' batin sakura

...

*dziik

'menjauh darinya bodohh' bentak sakura seraya memukul naruto sampai mental 10cm

'uwaaaa' teriak naruto

'kasiaan naruto-kun' batin hinata

'yasudah begini saja, hari ini cukup sampai disini perkenalannya, lanjutkan besok…segera informasikan pada yang lain, nagato' perintah kakashi pada nagato 'sementara itu aku akan keruang hiruzen-sama untuk memberitahukan ini' tambah kakashi

...

'semuanya, kita lanjutkan acara MOS besok lagi yaa, jangan lupa besok datang jam 06.30 pagi' ucap nagato tegas

'baiik' ucap semuanya sambil membereskan tasnya

'sepertinya sudah aman, ayo hinata kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan' tanya sakura

'i-iya sakura-chan'

'kyaaaa apa-apaan itu' teriak omoi yang melihat tubuh hinata sehat-sehat saja

'berisiik'

...

*jduuuaaak

'aduuuhh, hari ini dua kali aku merasakan sakitnya dijitak' pundung omoi dipojokan

..

..

..

Didepan gerbang sekolah masih tersisa ke enam kawan siswa baru ,, iya siapa lagi kalo bukan (naruto, sasuke, shikamaru, choji, shino dan kiba)

'semuanya aku duluan yaaa' ucap kiba sambil menaiki sepeda motornya

'kami duluan' ucap shikamaru naik motor bersama choji

'kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, hari sudah siang seranggaku pasti kepanasan' ucap shino yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi

'shino memang misterius teme,, hiihihihi' ucap naruto

'hn'

...

Tiin tiin

'oh ayahku sudah datang, kau mau ikut teme ?' tanya naruto

'tidak'

'halo sasuke-chan, kau masih terlihat tampan yaa' puji minato 'kau tidak ikut bersama kami ?' tambah minato

'tidak, terima kasih paman'

'yasudah, salam untuk ayahmu sasuke' ucap minato sambil ngegasss mobilnya

'lama sekali ayah'

...

Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut

'halo ayah, ada apa ?' tanya sasuke pada ayahnya melalui telpon

'ohh yasudah, aku pulang naik angkot saja'

...

Tiin Tiin Tiin

'sasuke-kun' sapa seorang perempuan yang sedang menaiki motor

'hn'

'kau persis seperti itachi…ehh kau tidak dijemput yaa, kalau begitu ikut denganku saja' ucap samui menawarkan bantuan pada sasuke

'terima kasih senpai, tapi aku tidak biasa dibonceng oleh seorang perempuan'

'yasudah kalau begitu, kau yang mengendarainya biar aku yang dibelakang, bagaimana ?'

'hn baiklah'

...

'hmmm wangi sekalii dia, benar-benar seperti itachi' batin samui sambil memeluk erat sasuke dari belakang

Tanpa terasa perjalanan membuat samui hampir tertidur

'maaf senpai sampai sini saja, rumah ku sudah tidak jauh'

'err eh iya, kenapa sampai sini sasuke-kun'

'tidak apa-apa, aku takut nii-san mengetahuinya'

'baiklah. Ja , mata ashita'

'mata ashita, ki o tsukete kudasai'

…

…

…

…

…

To Be Continued

..alhamdulillah selesai juga chapter 2 nya ….. muehehehe

Thx yang udah baca

Chapter 3 :: GEJALA

Review yang banyak yaa supaya chapternya cepet berlanjut…..

Sarannya donkkk temann …


End file.
